Daily Digs - Cari Says Goodbye
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Cari says goodbye.


At the police station.

Izzy, Heather, Chris, Dakota, Alejandro, Noah, Gwen, Cari, Tyler, and Lindsay were all sitting down.

"I'd like to speak to Izzy." An officer says.

Izzy gets up and follows the cop.

They enter a room with a desk and 2 chairs.

The cop and Izzy sit down.

"From your point of view, what happend?" The cop asks.

"Well..It started when Chris dumped Cari then Cari would do anything to get him back so she wanted to hurt Lindsay and Dakota for kissing him." Izzy explains.

"Mhm. Now did they kiss Chris when Chris and Cari were dating?" Cop asks.

"No sir." Izzy denies.

"Mhm. Go sit back down at the waiting room and tell Lindsay I want to speak to her." Cop demands while writing down notes.

Izzy leaves and goes back to the waiting room.

"Lindsay the cop wants to speak to you." Izzy says.

"Oh ok." Lindsay says walking into the room.

Lindsay sits down on the chair.

" Tell me how this happend in your view." Cop demands.

"Well, when Cari and Chris broke up, Dakota started dating him but then Chris kissed me while he was dating Dakota." Lindsay explains.

"Did you try to stop Chris?" Cop asks.

"I kicked him in the balls." Lindsay shrugs.

Cop takes notes.

"Go wait in the waiting room but bring Dakota here." Cop demands.

"Yes." Lindsay nods.

Cop writes down notes.

"Dakota the cop wants you." Lindsay says sitting down.

Dakota gulps.

Dakota enters the room and sits.

"Tell me how this started." Cop demands.

"It started when I dated Chris but we didn't date for that long. Then we broke up but Cari still bullied me and Lindsay. Then me and Chris dated again but broke up because family comes first." Dakota explains.

"Mhm. DId you date anyone else recently?" Cop asks.

"Yeah.. but I don't want to talk about it." Dakota sighs.

"I'm a police. It's against the law if you don't talk about it." Cop says getting out the hand cuffs.

Dakota sighs.

"I dated Noah..but we broke up because I saw him kissing Cari. Noah and Cari used to date." Dakota explains.

"Right. Why did they break up?" Cop asks.

"I don't know. He never told us." Dakota sighs.

"Get out and bring me Noah." Cop says writing notes.

Dakota leaves and goes back to the waiting room.

"Noah the cop needs you." Dakota says.

Noah puts down his book and walks to the room.

Noah sits.

"What happend between you and Cari?" Cop asks.

"She ruined me." Noah sighs.

"Details." Cop demands.

"It was last year I was a happy cheerful freshman. Then I thought Cari was the prettiest girl I ever saw...I decided to ask her out. She said yes and I was so thrilled. Then we had a date at the drive-in movies. She touched me..and I didn't know how to react. She showed me something I shouldn't have seen that starts with a B. All Cari wanted was sex but there's no relationship based off sex. So she dumped me for some gang member who had sex with her later on. I was never the same since." Noah tells.

"Wow. Tell me about you and Dakota." Cop demands.

"I rather not." Noah denies.

"You either tell or I tell the judge to bring you into juvey." Cop demands.

Noah sighs.

"The only reason we broke up was because of Cari. I'll never forget that night no matter how much I try!" Noah explains.

"Why did you kiss Cari?" Cop asks.

"I didn't! She kissed me! She planned it out so me and Dakota would break up. It worked." Noah explains.

"Why didn't you tell Dakota that?" Cop asks.

"I don't want to talk to her. It would be awkward. Besides I just want to be friends.." Noah sighs.

"Who else was dating in the group?" Cop asks.

"Lindsay and Tyler." Noah says.

"Cool. Bring me Tyler." Cop demands.

Noah shrugs and walks to the waiting room.

"Tyler the cop wants you." Noah says.

"But i'm taken." Tyler says.

"Not like that! The cop wants to talk to you." Noah face palms.

"Oh!" Tyler says.

Tyler walks to the room and takes a seat,

"Are you still dating Lindsay?" Cop asks.

"Yup!" Tyler nods.

"Has Cari tried to break you guys up?" Cop asks.

"A lot of times! But it won't work." Tyler cheers.

"Interesting." Cop says writing this down.

"Bring me..Gwen." Cop demands.

"Sure! Can I have a doughnut?" Tyler asks.

"No." Cop says grabbing the doughnut box.

Tyler rolls his eyes and goes back to the waiting room.

"Gwen the cop wants you next." Tyler says.

"Finally." Gwen cheers.

Gwen walks into the room and sits.

"Gwen. Why are you involved in this?" Cop asks.

"I have no clue why i'm here." Gwen shrugs.

"Go back to the waiting room!" Cop demands.

"Woopy!" Gwen cheers.

"Bring me Alejandro." Cop demands.

Gwen sits back down in the waiting room.

"Alejandro go see the cop." Gwen demands.

Alejandro shrugs and walks into the room.

"Why are you involved?" Cop asks.

"Uh. Good question. I just sit down and make the stupid opinions." Alejandro shrugs.

"You're useless." Cop face palms.

"Pretty much." Alejandro shrugs.

"Bring Heather here." Cop demands.

"Alright." Alejandro says.

Alejandro goes back to the waiting room.

"Heather you're up." Alejandro says.

Heather gives Cari the evil eye and walks off to the room.

"Please tell me you're actually involved in this." Cop begs.

"Yeah. Cari and I used to be friends before I found out she fake friended me. She replaced me with Dakota but it didn't work. Cari is the most fakest person ever! She cares about only herself and Chris." Heather pouts.

Cop writes the notes down.

"Bring Chris. Now." Cop demands.

Heather walks out.

"Chris Go see the cop." Heather demands.

"Ok." Chris shrugs.

Heather rolls her eyes,

Chris walks in the room.

"Hey Chris do you mind telling me what's going on." Cop demands.

"People are jealous of me." Chris face palms.

"Why do you say that?" Cop asks.

"Because i'm winning. I have tiger blood." Chris says putting on his Charlie Sheen shades.

"I don't get it." Cop face palms.

"Winning." Chris says.

"You're no help at all. Get out and bring me Cari." Cop demands.

"Still winning." Chris shrugs as he walks out.

"Cari, the cop needs to chat with you." Chris says taking off his shades.

Cari tightens her bra and walks in.

Cari goes into the room and sits.

"Cari I heard a lot about you." Cop says.

Cari puts her hand on top of the cops hand.

"Oh thats wonderful." Cari winks.

The cop pulls his hand back.

"Not good Cari." Cop rejects.

Cari grabs her boobs.

"If you let me off the hook you can play." Cari winks.

Cop puts down his pen.

"I think I have made my choice. Come with me." Cop says.

Cari follows the cop to the waiting room.

"Everyone is free to go except Cari, Chris, Lindsay, and Dakota." Cop demands.

The rest leave.

"First of all, Lindsay and Dakota. You're banned from dating anyone anywhere. Including online. Until you're 18." Cop demands.

"But that's in 2 and 3 years for me and Dakota!" Lindsay complains.

"Do you want me to raise it to 21?" Cop asks.

"I mean, I agree 18." Lindsay says.

The cop brings paperwork for them to sign.

Lindsay and Dakota sign it.

"Here's the extra copies. Each of you get 2 copies." Cop says giving them the paperwork.

Lindsay and Dakota put it in their pocket.

"Now you guys can leave." Cop says.

Lindsay and Dakota walk out.

"Now Chris, I ordered 2 police to come and check you for specail help and h.i.v test." Cop explains.

"Damn." Chris pouts.

"As for you Cari. Under the state of law you bullied, physical harmed, and siduced. You're under arrest and will spend the remaining 2 years in juvey and be brought to court when you're 18 to either charge you as an adult or free you." Cop says arresting her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Cari screams.

Cari was now arrested.


End file.
